1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the reconstruction of three-dimensional geometry using geometrically constrained structure from motion with points on planes.
2. Background Art
Structure from motion methods typically do not use external geometric constraints, e.g., the coplanarity of certain points or known orientations associated with such planes, until a final post-processing stage. In this specification, we show how such geometric constraints can be incorporated early on in the reconstruction process, thereby improving the quality of the estimates. The approaches we study include hallucinating extra point matches in planar regions, computing fundamental matrices directly from homograpties, and applying coplanarity and other geometric constraints as part of the final bundle adjustment stage. Our experimental results indicate that the quality of the reconstruction can be significantly improved by the judicious use of geometric constraints.
This specification makes reference to publications listed below, each of which is associated section with a reference numeral such as [TK92b], for example.